


Six Times Kakashi is With Her

by bellamouse16



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: The first time Kakashi met Ino was while they were in the Anbu.  Over the six times they are together, their relationship grows.





	Six Times Kakashi is With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fanfiction so sorry if there are any mistakes. I randomly decided to write this since I was having a touch of writer's block with my other pieces. Hopefully, this helps me out with them. I hope you like this!

The first time Kakashi met her, he met her as Ino.  She was just another member of his Anbu team.  Her dark brown hair flowed down her back, pulled back slightly on either side of her face with a clip.  Her mask was similar to his, but slightly more fox like, with three red curved lines on either side of its mouth.  She was quiet and on her off time, would perch in trees reading icha icha books.  He never saw her face, but he found her quite attractive.  Her outfit fit her snugly and her top often seemed more like low cut netting than the typical shirts female members wore.  Even when he was brooding and wanted to be alone, he didn’t mind her company.  She followed orders and finished assignments quickly.

 

 

 

The second time he met her, she was replacing an injured member on his team for a special mission.  He remembered it was one of those rare moments when members were complaining slightly.  The mission was taking longer than planned by over a week.  They were losing options and they were quite confused by an issue they needed to solve.  Kakashi was the leader of the team and even he was losing hope in completing the mission.  But Ino remained her silent and collected self, figuring out the issue and how to resolve it.  After she resolved the issue, they returned home with mission completed.  Kakashi had gotten a day to rest before going out on another mission, but Ino was sent on a solo assassination mission the second she set foot back in the village.

 

 

 

The third time Kakashi met Ino, he was leading team 7 along a path in the forest, and they didn’t speak to one another.  They still had a few hours before they made it back from their mission in the Land of Tea.  He walked along the path in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke while he kept his head down in his book.  He was just about to get to the good part when he saw someone move in the corner of his eye.  Ino.  He would always be able to recognize her.  She didn’t have her jacket on, exposing her Anbu tattoo to make clear she was from Konoha.  She was perched in a tree beside them one moment and gone the next.

“Who was that?” Naruto inquired as him and the other two stared at where she’d been standing.

“An Anbu.  Naruto, don’t you ever pay attention to what Iruka-sensei teaches us?” Sakura whined.

“Of course, I knew that!”

Kakashi continued as they argued like usual.  He wondered if he’d see her again.  His wondering was about to be answered.

 

 

 

The fourth time Kakashi met her, he was sitting beside Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen.  They decided to go after coming back from the mission.  She sat beside Naruto to order a bowl of ramen.

“Oh… wow…” Naruto’s eyes widened at the sight of her. 

He quickly turned to Kakashi to whisper to him.

“Kakashi-sensei, doesn’t that look like that Anbu from earlier today?!”

Kakashi was about to glance more carefully when Naruto decided to take it upon himself to find out.

“Excuse me!  I think we saw you today on our mission.”

The woman peered over at the two of them.  Kakashi wasn’t sure if she recognized him, but she clearly deemed neither of them a threat as she responded.

“Huh, I guess you did.”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki.  This is Kakashi-sensei.”

She smiled, her eyes twinkling slightly. 

“Kira Nara.”

She paid for her meal and winked at Kakashi.

“I’ll see you around Kakashi, Naruto.”

She quickly disappeared.

“Wow she’s fast.  She’s definitely the same one we spotted in the forest…”

Naruto rambled on, but Kakashi was lost in thought wondering if he would get the opportunity to speak with her again.

 

 

 

The fifth time Kakashi met Ino was a few years later.  It was really the second time he was meeting her as Kira.  She was lounging in a tree with an icha icha book in her lap.  Her civilian clothes looked like her Anbu outfit.  She was in a lowcut netted tank, black shorts, thigh high socks with sandals, and a loose jacket hanging off her shoulders.  He was unsure of how long he was watching her, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

“Hello Kakashi.”

He gave a short wave. 

“Kira.”

She hopped down from the tree and hovered close by his shoulder.

“Is that a new icha icha?”

He glanced down at the book Naruto gave him when he returned from his training with Jiraiya. 

“Oh, yes.  It was a gift from a former student.”

He glanced back up to see her wide brown eyes staring at him hopefully.

“Would you like to read it with me?”

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure why he asked.  For a moment, he didn’t think she would say yes considering her loner nature. 

“I would love to!”

The way she exclaimed that reminded him of Naruto.  They sat beside one another on the ground.  Kakashi leaned against a tree, but Kira leaned against him to look more clearly at the book.  They were so close to one another.  They were reading the book so intently, they never noticed when Naruto and Sakura walked by and paused slightly when they spotted the two.

“Is that…?”

“Kakashi-sensei and Kira Nara!”

“Shhh!  I don’t think they spotted us!”

 

 

 

 

The sixth crucial moment between Kakashi and Kira occurred when they were at his apartment.  This time, they were not meeting, nor had it been a while since they last saw one another.  Pakkun had taken a liking to Kira and was sitting on her lap.  Kira’s head was leaning on Kakashi’s shoulder.  They had been dating since they were read the new icha icha book together.  That was about a year ago.   Their relationship was quite serious.  They moved in together.  The day they read together, Kira had retired from the Anbu.  She was still going on missions and the Hokage occasionally asked her to go on missions they could have sent Anbu black ops for but just didn’t have enough people.  When she wasn’t on missions or perched in a tree reading, she was helping Iruka with new students.  She was always doing something.  It was Iruka and Naruto who brought up what Kakashi was about to do.  They had been sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.

_“Kakashi-sensei, you should really marry Kira-sensei.”_

_“Naruto!  It’s none of your business what Kakashi does!” Iruka shouted as Kakashi paled slightly._

_Was Naruto right though?  They had been with one another for a long time now.  He loved Kira.  They finished their meal while Iruka and Naruto bickered, although Iruka seemed to be constantly trying to hold in laughter when Naruto would say something hilarious and ridiculous.  When Naruto finished eating and left, Kakashi decided to ask Iruka._

_“What do you think?”_

_“Huh?” Iruka balked at the abrupt question until he realized what Kakashi was talking about.  “You mean marrying Kira?  Well, if you love her and it’s what you want to do, then you should do it.”_

_Kakashi nodded and smiled, his eye turning into a crescent._

_“Thank you, Iruka.”_

Now he was about to do it.  It wasn’t going to be anything fancy.  They were both laid back.  So, he decided to ask while they read together.  He was reading aloud and Kira listened intently. 

“The truth is that you love me then?”

Kakashi paused and closed the book.  Kira didn’t move, her eyes were closed but based on her breathing, she was still awake.

“Will you marry me?”

Her heat paused for a minute before starting up again.  Both her and Pakkun lifted their heads and turned to look at Kakashi.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As always, comments appreciated.


End file.
